Phillipa Louvois
|occupation = JAG officer Sector 23 |status = Active |datestatus = 2365 |actor = Amanda McBroom }} Phillipa Louvois was a female Human 24th century Starfleet officer. She served in the Judge Advocate General office. In 2355, she was the prosecutor in the court martial of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Picard had been charged in connection with the loss of the , which Louvois relentlessly prosecuted. Picard was later absolved of all charges, but his relationship with Louvois remained strained after the court martial. Picard and Louvois apparently had some sort of relationship that was more than just friendship, with Louvois commenting a decade later that Picard was still "a damn sexy man." Shortly after the Stargazer court martial, she resigned from Starfleet, but returned subsequently. In 2365, she was appointed to head the JAG office of Sector 23 at Starbase 173, near the Romulan Neutral Zone. One of her first duties at Starbase 173 was entering a ruling on the rights of android Lieutenant Commander Data, when Picard challenged her finding that Data is the property of Starfleet, based on the Acts of Cumberland. This would prevent him from resigning in order to avoid a transfer order putting him under Commander Bruce Maddox who wanted to disassemble him for cybernetics research. Louvois' new office being short-staffed, Picard was appointed as Data's defense counsel, with Commander William T. Riker forced to advocate for Maddox's position, at peril of having Louvois' adverse preliminary summary ruling stand. Louvois, as magistrate, ultimately agreed with Picard that Data was not the property of Starfleet – and, indeed, had the right to choose. ( ) Appendices Background information Phillipa Louvois was played by actress Amanda McBroom. The character is one of the very few staff Captains (non-command) to appear in any Star Trek production. Other staff captains include Montgomery Scott, holding the rank of Captain while serving as a Chief Engineer in the , and Captain Krasnovsky who was apparently a Captain in the sciences division. Spock held command of the Enterprise in Star Trek II and Star Trek VI, but also served as a staff captain at other times during the events of Star Trek II and Star Trek VI. Apocrypha Louvois' background is visited in the novel The Buried Age, wherein she has an intimate relationship with Picard just before he turns 50. She is assigned to prosecute Picard during the court martial, and is so desperate to prove her case that she betrays Picard, mentioning that he wakes up yelling the names of those officers that were lost in the destruction of the Stargazer, to bolster her position that Picard felt personal responsibility and remorse for the loss of the Stargazer, in order to better prove her objectivity. Louvois' supervisor seriously reprimands her for the ethics violation, noting that going to those lengths to make a point about her own abilities will make it hard for anyone to trust her, causing her to resign her commission. In the novel Peaceable Kingdoms Louvois had left Starfleet and had risen to the rank of Attorney General of the Federation by the mid 2380s. Louvois has a major role in the novel Available Light, seeking justice for a number of Picard's past victims. External link * de:Phillipa Louvois es:Phillipa Louvois Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet captains